How the Four Founders Founded Hogwarts
by PotterMadEmily
Summary: A one shot about the creation of Hogwarts. From the first idea to the Hogwarts we know and love. It doesn't go further than the creation. No students are involved just the four founders.


**I felt like doing some one shots, just single chapter ones.**

The four founders founded Hogwarts

_My dear friends: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin,_

_I propose that we create a school of magic, I have chosen on the name Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I want each of you to join me._

_We each have different abilities and views on which magic should be taught and I have given it some thought: we each select our students and we teach them but we will all still be a single school as such. I have a magical hat that could help with the sorting…_

_Please send me a response by your noble owls, or come and join me at Godric's Hollow._

_I am hoping to be one of four founders_

_Godric Gryffindor_

With the letter written, Gryffindor made two more copies, wrote each addressee on the front of each sealed letter and attached each to his owl who would make multiple journeys.

"Now I shall have to wait." Gryffindor said to himself. It was many days before a reply was received, it was Ravenclaw who replied first and this was her reply:

_My good friend Godric Gryffindor,_

_What an idea you have come up with! I however am drawn to it and I accept even if no-one else does. Dear Helga will, I have high hopes; accept she is such a dear. Our slithery friend Salazar however may not like our ideas or views I fear._

_I shall come down to Godric's Hollow within the week but little Nessie has been causing trouble for the locals so I shall have to do something about that first._

_Your friend,_

_ Rowena Ravenclaw_

Hufflepuff herself came two days after he received Ravenclaw's reply, she immediately accepted and chose to stay at Gryffindor's small castle where she spent her time preparing meals she had recently created.

"Is our clever Ravenclaw to come and join us here?" Hufflepuff asked while they were hunting, her wild ginger-red hair was tied up but it still flew in all directions.

"She said Nessie was causing trouble and would be down within the week if she could just sort that little monster out." Gryffindor replied.

Little Nessie was in-fact the Loch Ness Monster and was a present from Slytherin several years ago. Nessie was a water serpent and Ravenclaw had trouble controlling it because she didn't have the ability to speak Parseltongue.

The next day letter arrived this time from Slytherin.

_Godric Gryffindor,_

_I shall join you, Helga and Rowena at this 'Hogwarts' but you know my views on magical learning as we discussed it the last time we met and I remember the duel we had over it all too well. I still believe you cheated but we shall discuss that another time. _

_I am with Rowena at the Great Glen; she has told you that Nessie is causing trouble among the muggles? Nessie has grown a lot since you saw her and I doubt you'd even recognise her anymore. _

_The muggles here are not as ignorant to magic as we first believed when we met them; they are blaming the devil for the young witches and wizards uncontrollable actions and if Rowena had not cast a load of charms there would be no magic left here._

_We shall arrive together at Godric's Hollow on Thursday evening._

_Salazar Slytherin_

"They are arriving tomorrow evening my dear Helga." Gryffindor said.

"I must prepare a banquet for their arrival." Hufflepuff replied determinedly.

"What am I to catch for your banquet?" Gryffindor asked amused.

"I shall make roasted venison with a rosemary and thyme seasoning, with those wild carrots we found yesterday. A chicken soup can be for a starter and I shall go and pick some wild fruit for desert." Hufflepuff mused.

"You would like me to catch a deer and find a chicken?" Gryffindor asked laughing "Easy enough for me, you shall have to search for herbs and fruit and carrots and natural flavours!"

"I shall it is true but I can go back to the wild moors of home and get the fruit from my garden. Have I shown you my garden of flavours?"

Ravenclaw sat in her chair at her castle in the Great Glen. Slytherin was opposite her.

"Rowena, my dear Rowena. I said we would be at Gryffindor's castle by this evening, we had best leave." Slytherin said. Ravenclaw agreed and they soon set off. The trunks were hung from both broomsticks and as Ravenclaw was a female she carefully balanced on her broom; a style similar to side saddle on horses.

When they arrived the feast Hufflepuff created was extraordinary to what she planned. There were huge quantities of food and soon plans were discussed.

"Godric, where for a start do you propose we build this school?" Slytherin asked.

"I was thinking of the secluded West Highlands." Gryffindor said.

"The weather is fair there, and there is a particular mountainous region I visited once. The mountains cover the north and north-east of the area, whereas a loch which has been known to be called the 'Black Lake' is to the south-east and a forest that covers the remaining directions. It is extremely hard to get there without magic and I know for a fact that if they wandered through the forest that all manner of creatures would attack." Ravenclaw said informatively.

"That all sounds ideal my friend Rowena but how would the little dears enter? There would have to be a path through the wood somewhere and a path that is open and creatures stay away from." Hufflepuff said.

"I have to agree with Helga, but Rowena you seem to know the area, if I gave you a pen could you draw a little map of that direct area?" Ravenclaw drew a simple map of the area, and this is similar to what it looked like: it had the mountains and the loch and the forest. Inside were a hilly bit of land and a flatter section of land. The perfect place for a school.

"We could build the castle on the hill, and have it so it has viaducts and bridges linking buildings, hills have dips as such so it would be practical." Slytherin said cunningly.

"The largest hill could have the main building on, it should be a many stories high and I could enchant the rooms and staircases to change at will. Not all of them obviously but the school must be able to accommodate as many people as possible. The population of the school by my plenary calculations will be small and equal less than a hundred but as the years go on, more students would attend so the school must have rooms (such as dormitories) to increase in size." Ravenclaw suggested.

"I could create a great hall and directly underneath would be a kitchen. In the hall would be four tables, one for each of our students and directly underneath in the kitchens would be tables where the food is placed once prepared and it magically appears on the tables in the great hall." Hufflepuff said happily.

"I myself should focus my design on the grounds, if it is in the West Highlands then the land should be tamed and I can create a pathway to the school and walls around the perimeter to stop unwanted visitors from gaining entrance." Gryffindor said and they discussed the castles features.

Only days later, the four founders left Godric's Hollow and travelled to the desired location. It was perfect, the forest had a natural path that Gryffindor widened and Hufflepuff added charms to stop the trees from growing into the newly made path. Ravenclaw and Slytherin made the general castle, at first it was a tall empty stone building but soon a grand-staircase was added and corridors and rooms and bridges and viaducts and secret passageways. A large space was left for Hufflepuff right near the main entrance of the castle. Hufflepuff created the great hall and in the basement directly under the great hall added a kitchen of the same size. She added tables to both rooms in the same locations and charmed it so that solid objects could be transported from one to the other. Ravenclaw and Slytherin added rooms; both accessible by doors and others required passwords and cleverly Ravenclaw created the room of requirement.

Each founder was allowed to choose an area for a dormitory, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw chose a tower for theirs, whereas Hufflepuff chose the basements, next to the kitchen and Slytherin had built his in the dungeon and it was placed next to the black lake which was visible from the wide magical window. Each common room was dressed in the colours of their founders. The Gryffindor's rooms were decorated in red and gold, Hufflepuff's in the colours yellow and black. Slytherin chose green and silver and Ravenclaw decorated her tower in blue and bronze.

"Who shall we teach?" Hufflepuff asked a week after the castle was built.

"I shall teach those whose intelligence is surest." Ravenclaw said.

"I shall teach those brave at heart, those who are daring, and chivalrous." Gryffindor said proudly."

"I shall teach those who are cunning, resourceful and determined."

"Well I shall teach the rest then." Said Hufflepuff determinedly "If you all are hand selecting only those with your qualities."

"We shall use my hat, my magical hat that can look into your mind. It shall sort our students." Gryffindor said and that is how Hogwarts began.


End file.
